


Falling from azure skies

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jason Bourne Series - Robert Ludlum
Genre: Alpha Alexander Conklin, Alpha Nyssa al Ghul, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oliver Queen is Al Sah-Him, Oliver is David Webb, Omega Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Oliver Queen never went to the island. At sixteen he disappeared into a program few know about. Six years later s young man gravely injured is pulled from the waters of Marsae. In an effort to save the man's life Nyssa Al Ghul brings him to the safety of Namda Parbat. When he awakes things are turned on its head. A killer is revealed and a plot discovered.





	1. A man in the water part 1

The trawler plunged into the angry swells of the dark, furious sea like an awkward animal trying desperately to break out of an impenetrable swamp. The waves rose to goliathan heights, crashing into the hull with the power of raw tonnage; the white sprays caught in the night sky cascaded downward over the deck under the force of the night wind. Everywhere there were the sounds of inanimate pain, wood straining against wood, ropes twisting, stretched to the breaking point. The animal was dying.

Two abrupt explosions pierced the sounds of the sea and the wind and the vessel's pain. They came from the dimly lit cabin that rose and fell with its host body. A man lunged out of the door grasping the railing with one hand, holding his stomach with the other. A second man followed, the pursuit cautious, his intent violent.

He stood bracing himself in the cabin door; he raised a gun and fired again. And again. The man at the railing whipped both his hands up to his head, arching backward under the impact of the fourth bullet. The trawler's bow dipped suddenly into the valley of two giant waves, lifting the wounded man off his feet; he twisted to his left, unable to take his hands away from his head. The boat surged upward, bow and midships more out of the water than in it, sweeping the figure in the doorway back into the cabin; a fifth gunshot fired wildly.

The wounded man screamed, his hands now lashing out at anything he could grasp, his eyes blinded by blood and the unceasing spray of the sea. There was nothing he could grab, so he grabbed at nothing; his legs buckled as his body lurched forward. The boat rolled violently leeward and the man whose skull was ripped open plunged over the side into the madness of the darkness below. He felt rushing cold water envelop him, swallowing him, sucking him under, and twisting him in circles, then propelling him up to the surface—only to gasp a single breath of air.

A gasp and he was under again. And there was heat, a strange moist heat at his temple that seared through the freezing water that kept swallowing him, a fire where no fire should burn. There was ice, too; an icelike throbbing in his stomach and his legs and his chest, oddly warmed by the cold sea around him.

He felt these things, acknowledging his own panic as he felt them. He could see his own body turning and twisting, arms and feet working frantically against the pressures of the whirlpool. He could feel, think, see, perceive panic and struggle—yet strangely there was peace. It was the calm of the observer, the uninvolved observer, separated from the events, knowing of them but not essentially involved. Then another form of panic spread through him, surging through the heat and the ice and the uninvolved recognition.

He could not submit to peace! Not yet! It would happen any second now; he was not sure what it was, but it would happen. He had to be there! He kicked furiously, clawing at the heavy walls of water above, his chest burning. He broke surface, thrashing to stay on top of the black swells. Climb up! Climb up! A monstrous rolling wave accommodated; he was on the crest, surrounded by pockets of foam and darkness. Nothing. Turn! Turn! It happened. The explosion was massive; he could hear it through the clashing waters and the wind, the sight and the sound somehow his doorway to peace.

The sky lit up like a fiery diadem and within that crown of fire, objects of all shapes and sizes were blown through the light into the outer shadows. He had won. Whatever it was, he had won. Suddenly he was plummeting downward again, into an abyss again. He could feel the rushing waters crash over his shoulders, cooling the white-hot heat at his temple, warming the ice-cold incisions in his stomach and his legs and.… His chest. His chest was in agony! He had been struck—the blow crushing, the impact sudden and intolerable.

It happened again! Let me alone. Give me peace. And again! And he clawed again, and kicked again … until he felt it. A thick, oily object that moved only with the movements of the sea. He could not tell what it was, but it was there and he could feel it, hold it. Hold it! It will ride you to peace. To the silence of darkness … and peace.

Nyssa's POV

Her mission had been to take their healer to get some rare herbs off the coast of France. It wasn't often that she was assigned to such a task. Given the unrest in the world there weren't many of the members free at the moment. Most were tracking down leads to the Jackel and Bourne.

The Jackel was an old enemy of the League of Assassins. He had been terrorizing most of Europe for the better part of a decade. They had a name and his designation of an alpha. However tracking him was next to impossible. Even Sayad their best tracker could not find him. All who got close were found with bullets in their throats. Killed by the Jackel.

Despite his hold of Europe for such a time a new contender appeared. Jason Bourne also known as Cain. Bourne they knew almost nothing about. They didn't have a true name or even a designation. The man was truly the chameleon they claimed him to be.

Even only being in the game for less than half a decade the man had a reputation. He would kill anyone for a price. It didn't matter who they were or why you wanted them dead. His body count was nearing that of the Jackel's and out did most of the League's.

A shout drew her from her thoughts, "Man in the water!"

What? They were too far out to sea for someone to be swimming. Given the storm that just passed a few hours prior, it wasn't logical. Maybe a shipwreck.

She moved closer to the edge of their boat. Sure enough a man was in the water. He was holding onto a plank of wood. It confirmed what she originally thought. A shipwreck and he was dead most likely. Too long in the water and a death grip on the plank. When one of her men shined a light on him however he groaned.

Her eyes and widened in surprise. Not only was this man alive but he was gravely injured. If left he would not survive much longer.

She snapped to the men, "Get him out of the water and find the healer. He's alive."

The men went to it without a single moment's hesitation. It took them several moments to get the man from the water. Their main difficulty was getting him to let go of the plank. Eventually they had to let his fingers from it. With that done they lifted him from the water and Nyssa got her first real look at the man.

It was an absolute miracle that the man was even alive. There was a gunshot wound to his head. One that should have killed him. There were several to his abdomen.

Her attention was drawn to the arrival of the healer. The healer let out a soft sound.

She snapped, "Get me some fresh water and clean bandages. I need a room prepared for surgery. He's alive but he won't be for much longer if we don't get these bullets out of him."


	2. A man in the water part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Nyssa's POV

She waited outside of the room that their healer commandeered. They brought the injured man into the room before being forced out. She was only allowed in if she was bringing more supplies in.

She knew the surgery that was being attempted was dangerous. Even under the best of conditions it would be a touch and go surgery. Given that they were trying it on a boat rather than on land would make it worse. She had to wonder if the man would even make it to land.

Her father would not approve of them bringing back an outsider. Or using their resources only for the man to die. Some thing about the man told Nyssa that there was more to this than what she could see.

So she waited along with her men to find out if their efforts were in vain. Hours passed and eventually she went back to the deck. There was nothing she could do waiting outside of the room.

As she was waiting her phone went off. Immediately she answered, "Father."

Her father was the only person that would call her during this time. The alpha was back in Nanda Parbat. There were regular checkins with him every couple of days. She realized that she had missed her in the effort to bring the man out of the water.

Ra's said his voice low, "You missed your check in. What happened?"

He was forward as always. Her father immediately knew that something had happened. Not that he was wrong or that it surprised her.

As Ra's Al Ghul her father had to be perceptive. He was hundreds of years old. A man who loved his mother but never had he taken an omega as his own. Nyssa wondered if she would ever find a mate. It wasn't likely given everything she had done.

She answered calmly, "We had an unexpected surprise. There was a man in the water."

"Alive?"

She looked back towards the stairs as she replied, "As a few moments ago he's alive. Badly wounded with several gunshot wounds."

She heard the sigh that came from her father. Most would not have picked it up. She did but she knew it was because he allowed it. Her father wash skilled at hiding his irritation and other emotions. Even more so since the death of Nyssa's mother.

Her father asked, "What are the chances of him surviving?"

She answered dutifully, "I will know better when the healer finishes. Ana is currently in surgery trying to remove the bullets."

Just then a figure appeared. It was one of the beta guards who she left with the healer.

He said immediately, "Warith. Healer Ana has finished with the surgery. If he makes it through the night then he will survive."

Nyssa raised her chin in acknowledgement. Then with a bow the man left.

She said once he was out of hearing range, "It seems our pickup will survive."

"Bring him, back to Nanda Parbat. We will deal with it once you arrive."

So they did. The week long trip back to the castle in the desert was made with no surprises. Their rescue did not once wake in the journey. One man sat with him the entire time. They took notes on anything said while the other was unconscious. There was a lot.

Most of it was in Vietnamese or Chinese. Occasionally there were words in English and French. Whoever this man was he spoke many languages fluently.

One sentence made chills go down her spine, despite not understanding it, "Cain is for Charlie. Delta is for Cain."

The words came out mumbled. It was almost as if the words were ingrained into the man. Nyssa didn't like how it was going. There wasn't enough information for her to make a decision however.

When they arrived her father and several healers met them at the airfield. His grey eyes roamed over the man as he passed. Without a sharp word to stop them the healers immediately took the man back to their home.

Ra's said a small smile crossing his face, "Nyssa. I assume the original mission was successful."

Ana answered for her, "It was, my liege. We have the herbs that I needed."

Ra's nodded. Then they began to walk towards the castle. Several of the League members hung back watching carefully. They didn't want to interfere with what was going on. They knew debriefing was simple but they also were Ra's guards. So they would protect their liege with their lives.

She asked carefully, "Father what are you going to do with the stray? He will need to recover once he is wakes."

Ra's replied not looking at her, "We will wait to see what he has to say for himself. I will assign Hudu to keep an eye on him."

Hudu was their calmest member. If anyone could keep a fearful man calm it was him. When they found the omega he was a doctor on a small island off the coast of Marsae. He had been thrown out of the hospitals in England for performing surgeries drunk.

When he came to Nanda Parbat like many he was broken. With the help of Tanner their mind healer Hudu began to heal. It was that healing that made Hudu a great healer.

Hudu's POV

The man previously known as Dr. Geoffrey Washburn awoke with a start, his chin settled into his collarbone causing the odor of his mouth to invade his nostrils. It was not pleasant. He blinked, orienting himself, and glanced at the open bedroom door. Had his nap been interrupted by another incoherent monologue from his patient? No; there was no sound. Even the sounds of swords clashing was mercifully gone.

Hudu glanced again at the open door question buzzing around in his mind. Who could this man be? Hudu recognized the multitude of languages the patient spoke. He most likely worked for an intelligence agency.

Back before Hudu came to Nanda Parbat, he was known as Geoffrey Washburn. At the time he still had his license he worked for a hospital that treated intelligence agencies. Thankfully the two patients that died when he was still a drunk had not been agent. Otherwise he would have faced a worse punishment than just exile from his country.

It was on the sleepy island of Ile de Port Noir that the League of Assassins found him. They were in need of a new healer. The offer was something he could not pass up.

Unless his prognosis was wrong, it would happen any day, any hour or minute. The wounds to the legs, stomach, and chest were deep and severe, quite possibly fatal were it not for the fact the bullets had remained where they had lodged, self-cauterized and continuously cleansed by the sea. Extracting them was nowhere near as dangerous as it might have been, the tissue primed, softened, sterilized, ready for an immediate knife. The cranial wound was the real problem; not only was the penetration subcutaneous, but it appeared to have bruised the thalamus and hippocampus fibrous regions. Had the bullet entered millimeters away on either side the vital functions would have ceased.

It had been a surprise to find out that Ana the woman who retrained him, had saved the man. It wasn't often that the League would save an outsider. When they did it wasn't without a reason. This man would owe the League his life. That was not a debt easily repayed.

The words came first. They floated in the air as the early morning breeze off the mountain. "Who's there? Who's in this room?"

Washburn sat up in the cot, moved his legs quietly over the side, and rose slowly to his feet. It was important to make no jarring note, no sudden noise or physical movement that might frighten the patient into a psychological regression. The next few minutes would be as delicate as the surgical procedures he had performed; the doctor in him was prepared for the moment.

"A friend," he said softly.

A soft inquirt came, "Friend?"

Hudu said nodding to himself, "You speak English. I thought you would. American or Canadian is what I suspected. Your dental work didn't come from the UK or Paris. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure."

"It will take awhile," came his knowing reply.

With all the trauma that the other had been through, it would take some time before this man would know. Time might be something this man didn't have.

"My name is Hudu. What's yours?"

The man asked confused, "What?"

"I asked you what your name was."

The stranger moved his head and stared at the stone walls. Then he turned back, his blue eyes leveled at the doctor.

The man said fear clear in his tone, "I don't know."

"Oh, my God."

Hudu left his patient for a moment to go to the door. As he expected a guard was waiting. The green eyes beneath the cowl held a question in them.

Hudu ordered sternly, "Alert, Ra's Al Ghul that the patient is awake and alert."

The guard bowed and immediately left. Then Hudu turned back to the man. The man was sitting up on the bed now. There was a small wince as he did so but it seemed the wounds were healing.

Hudu noticed immediately that the previous blue eyes were now grey. A killer's grey eyes. It wasn't often that he saw this in someone outside of the League. To see someone who's eyes could go from one natural color to another was even more rare. Something in this man's past had caused this. What it was, was locked in the man's mind.

The man asked his grey eyes scrutinizing Hudu, "Who was that? Who is Ra's Al Ghul?"

Hudu blinked in surprise. For someone who just heard the name omce, his accent was perfect. It was the same as someone who spent years in the Nanda Parbat.

He didn't get the chance to answer the question. The door opened revealing the dark haired man in green robes. Under that he wore a black button down shirt and black pants. His grey eyes met Hudu's green ones. Hudu bowed his head in submission to the powerful alpha. No one wanted to have Ra's angry with them.

The young man stood unsteadily on his feet. He watched the leader of the League of Assassins warily. Both men faced off. Hudu had to wonder if his patient was going to make it through the day.


	3. League of assassins part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Shou-loatheUndying: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Will definitely keep updating.

Unknown's POV

He face off against the powerful man in front of him. His scent was like a a scorched desert just after sunset. He didn't know who this man was but he didn't like it.

The dark haired man in green robes. Under that he wore a black button down shirt and black pants. On his hip just beneath the robes was a sword. There was little doubt in the man without a memory's mind that he could use it.

Remaining standing was difficult for him. He just woke up after God knows how long. He couldn't remember a thing about his past or how he ended up here. The one called Hudu seemed to be nice enough but it didn't instill trust. Bringing this unknown person made him even less inclined to trust.

Hudu said his head bowed in submission, "My liege. This is the injured man that we pulled from the water."

The man rumbled lowly, "I can see that, Hudu. Leave us. I wish to speak with him alone."

Hudu bowed low at the waist before leaving the room. This left him alone with the man. For a long moment the man just stared at him. A battle of wills happening silently.

The man without a name would not bend his neck. Injured or not he could not afford to look weak. Something in him said that if he did then he would not see the morrow.

The stare off went on for several more moments. Then the older man said sounding amused without breaking eye contact, "It has been a long time since anyone dared stare me in the face like this. You are barely more than a boy. Yet you have the bravery of someone far older. Who are you?"

He answered back truthfully, "I don't know. My first memory was waking up here just a few moments ago. Who are you?"

There wasn't a hint of confusion that he sensed from Hudu. Just calculating calmness. This man was difficult to read and it set him on edge.

The man stated cooly, "I am Ra's Al Ghul. I lead the League of Assassins and currently you are under my care. My daughter found you in the ocean off the coast of Marsae. She pulled what she thought was a lifeless body from the water. Upon finding you alive she rendered emergency care. They made the trek back here to see you fully healed and to ask you questions. It seems the final task is not possible at this time."

The man tried to stand up straighter under the intense scrutiny he was being subjected to. It proved to be a terrible idea. As he straighter his spine the stitches in his side pulled. Excruciating pain went through him taking his breath away.

The man leaned against the bed he woke up on. His breaths came in short pants. Something in him said to take a deep breath hold then release.

Following the instinct he took a deep breath and held it. Then after a moment he released it. This continued for several moments until the pain faded.

Opening his grey eyes he saw that Ra's had moved to stand before him. There was an unreadable look on the man's face.

The one without a shred of memory said pushing away his pain, "I'm fine. It's gone now."

Ra's frowned slightly. If he had not been watching the man so closely the younger would have missed it.

After a moment Ra's said, "You will stay here. When you are fully healed then we can see about putting you with the new initiates. While you are healing you will speak with our mind healer Tanner."

The man without memories inquired his eyes narrowing, "If I don't wish to be an initiate?"

Ra's said in a low menacing tone, "We saved your life. It would not take much to end it if it came to that. You owe us your life. Should you not prove to be a worthy initiate then you will be released."

A chill went down his spine. There was no doubt in his mind that this man would do just that. His life was currently in their hands. It could be snuffed out based solely on a whim. As he was then there would be little he could do to stop it. So for the moment he nodded his acceptance. He would allow them to continue to treat his wounds and speak with the mind healer. Though it would be reluctantly. 

 

Without another word Ra's left. It was only then did he realize that the other's steps didn't make a sound. It was a sense of familiarity. Something that he shouldn't have but did. Was this really right? 

A few seconds later the door opened with Hudu and another man entering. The second man was black haired and silver eyed. It wasn't the silver eyes of a blind person. They met his grey eyes. 

A calm voice said a soft timbre, "You must be our newest recruit. The man without a memory found in the waters off the coast of France. My name is Tanner and I will be the one to help you regain your memories."

The unknown man said as Hudu pushed him to sit on the bed, "I don't think I'll be much help. At least until my memories begin to return."

Tanner pulled a chair to sit in and said resting his chin on his palm, "Depending on the kind of amnesia it may or may not return without help. I specialize in the mind and there are only a few like me in this place. Ra's must think highly of you to assign me. That or he believes you are far beyond broken."

Hudi winced. The unknown man twitched with anger. He was not broken! Even without memories he knew that. If he was broken then he would have let Ra's kill him without a second thought. 

He snarled angrily, "I am not broken! Even without memories I am still a person!"

Silver eyes widened with surprise then softened. Tanner said gently, "That's right. You are not broken. Now we can begin."

Conklin's POV 

The weeks after his best man's disappearance and Alexander Conklin was still no closer to finding him than before. David Webb had disappeared and the only hope of stopping the Jackel with him. There was only one person remotely trained enough for the Treadstone program. 

:David where are you? What happened to make you disappear for so long? You swore to help us bring down Carlos.:

A knock on his office drew his attention. He snapped, "Enter."

A familiar brown with grey tints haired man walk in Alex inclined his head. The man was an alpha just like him. He was unique in the sense that he tended to calm all people. Not just omegas. 

Abbot said quietly, "Here is what the informants found. It doesn't look good, Alex. Bourne might be dead and by Carlos' hand."

Alex's hands shook. He wouldn't believe that. Not until he had a body as proof.


	4. League of assassins part 2

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

Shou-loatheUndying: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad that you enjoy this so much. I hope I continue to impress you.

Unknown's POV

"I've told you over and over again. It will take time. The more you fight it, the more you crucify yourself, the worse it will be."

This was becoming increasingly frustrating. He didn't know who he was and the doctor only spoke in riddles.

He stated, "You're drunk."

Washburn responded with a sigh, "Generally. It's not pertinent. But I can give you clues, if you'll listen."

He snapped back, "I've listened."

"No, you don't; you turn away. You lie in your cocoon and pull the cover over your mind. Hear me again."

He sighed, "I'm listening."

Hudu said as he had many times before, "In your coma—your prolonged coma—you spoke in three different languages. English, French and some goddamned twangy thing I presume is Oriental. That means you're multilingual; you're at home in various parts of the world. Think geographically. What's most comfortable for you?"

"Obviously English."

The older man continued to probe, "We've agreed to that. So what's most uncomfortable?"

"I don't know."

Tanner was watching from the side not offering his thoughts. This was the same as it had been for weeks.

Washburn simply stated, "Your eyes are round, not sloped. I'd say obviously the Oriental."

He drawled, "Obviously."

Tanner interrupted for the first time, "Then why do you speak it? Now, think in terms of association. I've written down words; listen to them. I'll say them phonetically. Ma—kwa. Tam—kwan. Kee—sah. Say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Nothing."

"Good show."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Something. Anything."

The man without a memory rubbed at his forehead. This was beyond frustatrating. Why would he say those words? While nothing came to mind his heart raced in fear at Tam- kwan. Something in him was annoyed at the pronunciation.

Tanner inquired noting this, "What is it? There is something that you know now."

The unknown man said rubbing between his eyes, "The way you said it. It bothers me on an instinctive level. Tam-kwan. That's not right. Tam... Quan. It's Tam Quan."

His hands moved to grip the sides of his head. There was something trying go resurface within his mind. Pain moved between his eyes. He could feel flames licking up his face. He couldn't be here.

Flashback

Flashback

The helicopter they were in was a hastily put together pilot and team. There were only a handful that would go out in this weather. It was near typhoon wind speeds and the rain was coming down hard. None of this interested or dissuaded Delta.

His brother was in the encampment below. If they did not rescue him now they would never get a second chance. Almanac was down there and they would kill him for the information he carried. Something that Delta could not allow to happen.

One of the pilots shouted over the wind, "Delta if you're going to jump it has to be now! Know that we won't be able to do a pick up on you guys!"

Delta shouted in return, "Got it! We will see you back at camp! Century 12 get your asses up and prepare to jump! Alpha you are first!"

The dark haired man closest to the door stood. Alpha was also known as Jason Bourne. He was one of the few that didn't fear giving his name out to the other members.

The others took their positions behind him. Each had their packs and weapons strapped to them. Grey eyes stared at him just like his own. They were killers from all different backgrounds. They followed him because he was their leader. Nothing more nothing less.

When the door to the copter opened and wind ripped passed them. It tore at each of their faces. A minute later the red light above their heads turned green. A nod to him and they began jumping from the copter.

Echo was the last one to jump out. His eyes met Delta's waiting for the final confirmation. He gave an ever so slight nod. It was enough for his second in command. The Frenchman jumped from the copter.

End of flashback

He regained his feet and moved away. Where was he? Why was he so damn hot? Did he sleep too close to the fire again?

A hand touched his shoulder and he lashed out. Gripping the hands he pressed into the bundle of nerves in the wrist. The person the wrist belonged to let out a cry of pain.

Arms encircled him from behind preventing him from striking out further. He tried to break free but the arms held firm. An alpha's scent wafted over him. Open flame on a winter's night.

A voice said, "Hold him Al Owal."

A gentle hand pressed into his forehead. A sense of calm tried to override his fear and confusion. His body was no longer obeying his commands. It slackened into the one holding him. Soon he was lain on a bed.

As his eyes closed he heard, "You were lucky, Hudu. He could have injured both of you further. Do you wish for me to stay?"

"No. He needs to," darkness overtook him before he could hear anymore.

Dreamscape

For half a second Delta hesitated. Then he jumped as well heading into the unknown. Most parts of the world were familiar no matter the weather. Tam Quan was different than most parts of the world. In the best weather it was difficult to traverse and land in. This weather was one of the worst that someone could attempt a parachute. There were Medusan teams that tried before and failed. So many had lost their lives trying something so dangerous. There wasn't a choice however. One of their own was captured and coud die.

By the time he counted to ten he pulled his chute. The jolt made his shoulder ache. Below him he could see his men with their own open chutes.

The wind tore at his face making it hard to see. The air smelled of fire and smoke. It signified that they were near one of the compounds. Specifically the one that held Almnac in it.

A harsh wind blew him several degrees off course. It took some maneuvering and quick thinking that he didn't end up too far north. A few minutes passed before he dropped to the ground.

As soon as his chute was detached he took stock of his surroundings. One of his men was stuck by his chute in a tree. It was Gamma by the looks of it. The man was never the best at landings. Already Echo and Charlie were up in the tree cutting him down. Bravo and Foxtrot were securing the parameter.

The only one missing was Alpha. Out of all of his men he would've expected that Alpha would make it into the drop zone.

He called up to Echo, "I'm going to find, Alpha. Stay here secure the drop zone. I'll be back."

"Yes, Delta."

Without another word he began walking towards the North. If Alpha was blown off course that's where the wind would have taken him. The smells of the forest calmed his fire just as it always had done. Unlike his men he felt oddly at peace with being in a forest. It was the one place he felt at home in. Even as a child he felt more at home in the woods than in the city. That was probably what made him such a good Circus brat.

Years of running around in the forests allowed him to move silently but swiftly. He was able to avoid branches that would have broken under his weight. Thorns that would have torn his shirt he avoided with skilled ease. His fine tuned hearing picked up a voice slightly east of him. It was easy to change the direction towards the voice.

Delta came close to the where the voice coming from. What he saw made his blood boil. One of their radios was in Alpha's hands. He was speaking in clear Vietnamese. It was about the location of their drop. That wasn't the only thing he was saying either. He was saying who they were trying to save.

Delta stepped out his glock drawn and pointed at Alpha. The man stiffened the moment he saw Delta. Fear was written all over the other's face. It filled the air so much he could almost taste it. If this was anyone else he would have relished in it. He couldn't bring himself to however. This was one of his men, one that he trusted for years. Now he found out that Alpha was betraying them. There was only one sentence for such a betrayal.

Alpha said in English his hands shaking with fear, "Delta, this isn't what it looks like. Listen..."

There wasn't anything left for him to hear. No excuses could be made for what he did. Delta took aim and fired.

As always his aim was true. The bullet passed through Alpha's skull. This blew brain matter and blood all across the tree behind the man. The tree was painted red with his blood and brains.

With little regard to the blood and brain matter he moved closer to the bloody. Bending to a knee he fished under the deadman's jacket until he found his dogtags. It didn't give names or any nationality but it did give his callsign and squad assignment. Even if the man was a traitor the family didn't deserve to not know what happened to their loved one.

Pulling until the chain broke he put the dogtags in his own jacket pocket. With that done he turned back towards the direction he came from. They would be down a man but that wouldn't stop them from achieving their goal. They had to save Almanac.

End of dreamscape 

He sat straight up in the bed he was laying on. This startled the men who were quietly talking across the room. Both men were wary in their approach this time. They had seen that he could and would fight if startled. 

Tanner asked his voice soft, "Are you back with us?"

He nodded and said, "Yes and I remembered something. It didn't make any sense to me. At first it was just feelings. Then there was a memory. It was different from the nightmares from before. It was more focused this time. I even got a name but it didn't make any sense."

Hudu inquired curiosity in his eyes, "What was the name?"

"They called me, Delta. It was some kind of military group. There was a Frenchman and I killed a man that sounded like he was Australian," something hit him, "The men without names. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Gamma. Cain is for Charlie and Delta is for Cain."

Pain shot through his head again. A memory was threatening to come through again. It wasn't a full flashback this time though. Just a voice. 

A slightly older voice said softly, "You've got to remember this, David. Otherwise you will die. Now again. Who killed this man? Wrong your dead. Who killed him? Come on, you are Delta. Rememebr this so we can move on. I know you don't want to kill anymore but it's one more man. We kill the Jackel. We win. No more killing. Now again."

Hudu said worry lacing his tone, "Come on. Come back to us. Don't lose yourself to the memory."

Tanner's voice anchored him however low and calm, "Come back. Focus on my voice. That's it. Easy now."

He almost toppled forward when he came back to himself. There was a lopsided grin that made its way across his face. He had a name. It was David.


	5. Training part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

Shou-loatheUndying: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm sorry i know the identity part is confusing right now. You are right and wrong at the same time. As the chapters go along the truth will become clearer. Especially as he begins to put the memories and pieces together. Just bear with me.

Ugh my phone decided to no longer charge. I lost more than half of my story notes. Thankfully this was one I was able to save this one and the work already done for the chapter. 

David's POV

A month passed and he was cleared to join the initiates. David's mind was still a mess. He would have voices surface and they would come with snippets of information. His dreams held memories but they were never of his youth. More often than not they were of a jungle and of killing.

He sighed carefully aware that Tanner was watching him. Even with being moved to the initiates he was going to be watched closely. Tanner had been trying to help him remember more every day. Ever since he remembered his name. To the elder man it was a starting point.

Tanner said drawing his attention, "We will still be meeting twice a week. The more we can get you to remember the easier things will be. A piece of advice. Don't provoke your mentor. Everyone here is dangerous and if provoked they will not hesitate to put you in your place."

David nodded his grey eyes not meeting the doctor's. There was nothing left fo be said here. He was leaving the healing ward for the first time. He was somewhat curious to see the rest of the building.

As the two men stepped out David noticed a guard was following them. It seemed that Ra's Al Ghul did not trust him. Not that he particularly blamed the man.

To this group he was an outsider and was not to be trusted. In truth he was lucky they found him even worthy of training. They could have decided to hole him up until his memories returned.

They went down several different corridors until they reached a large set of ornate doors. They were opened slightly allowing the two men entrance without knocking.

A line of four men and one woman stood in the center. In front of them was Ra's Al Ghul who barely glanced at him as David came in; Tanner at his side.

Ra's said in a low timbre, "Today you begin the road from initiates to full fledged members of the League. It will not be an easy journey and many of you will not make it to your making. Work hard and prove your loyalty. Then when you are ready you will take your place amongst us. Remember not everyone is meant to be a part of the fighting force. Some will be healers. Others will be guards. Others still will be fighters. Good luck to each of you."

Ra's grey eyes met David's own grey eyes. The look in them was of assessment. Like the man was seeing directly into his soul.

Then David's attention was drawn to five members coming in. One was a female omega. Three were male alphas. The final was a male beta.

One of the alphas had a familiar scent of an open flame on a winter's night. What had Hudu called him? Al Owal? That was it. Al Owal, The first.

Their eyes met for a brief moment. The alpha's were calm and steady. Out of everyone David had this man was certainly the strangest. 

A voice said from behind them, "Initiates, the assassins in front of you are your teachers. You will have individual trainings with them. They will perfect your strengths while washing away your weaknesses. There will be group trainings between the initiates. For now go with your trainer they will inform you of the times you have group training."

Al Owal jerked his head to the door and moved towards it. David immediately followed the other. They walked through the halls in complete silence. Other initiates went to rooms that they passed. 

They turned a corner and David remembered the hall. It was close to the healing halls. Was there a training room near the healing halls?

Al Owal stood outside a door just a few feet from the corner. Another jerk of his chin told David to enter. The younger man was wary of showing his back to the assassin. It was ridiculous even in his own mind. 

If they wanted him dead they could have left him in the water. Or let him die in surgery. Even killed him in his sleep. There was no need for the League to have an underhanded play here. 

He entered and took note of the large room. While smaller than the room they had just been in it was larger than the healing room. Along the walls lay racks of different weapons. There was every kind of medieval weapon. From bows to axes to swords. They came from all parts of the world. 

David's eyes were almost solely for a beautiful hand crafted bow. It was nestled in between a compound and recurve. 

Without thinking about it he was already moving to pick it up. When Al Owal didn't stop him, he tested the draw. The strength of the draw pulled at his lower abdomen muscles where his healed wound lay. There wasn't any tearing that would stop him however. 

Somewhere deep in his mind he heard, "Draw it back with taking a breath between your index and middle finger. Have your thumb gently touch the jaw line. As you release your breath release the arrow. It will fly true."

By one of the fat walls there was a set of archery targets. Picking up a quiver of arrows he moved towards the targets. Al Owal followed silently watching him. 

David stopped at twenty yards from the target. It wasn't far but it was enough to test himself. 

He drew back the arrow as he drew in a slow breath. The movement felt familiar. Almost as if greeting an old friend. 

Once his thumb touched his jaw line he released his breath and with it the arrow. It flew but not to the bullseye he was aiming for. It struck the outer circle of target. 

Al Owal rumbled from his right, "For your first shot that wasn't bad. Get back into position as if you have an arrow knocked."

David returned to the position and held it. The assassin walked around him with an assessing look to his face. Slowly the man reached out and adjusted David's arm. He turned it so that it was straight and true. 

Without warning he kicked the younger's back leg slightly back. It nearly sent David to the floor with the unexpected movement and adjustment. Only the steady hand on his elbow kept him on his feet. 

The alpha's voice ordered calmly, "Again."

David retrieved a new arrow and knocked it. Remembering the slight corrections to his stance he tried to replicate them as he drew back the arrow and in a breath. When he released the arrow it flew. To his surprise it hit closer to the center this time. In a middle ring rather than an outer. 

Al Owal rumbled, "Well now it seems we have found a weapon you are comfortable with. Your instincts serve you well. Here I was thinking we would have to start you from the beginning. Put it away and let's try swords. You are required to master two weapons here before you can become more than an initiate."

Almost unwillingly he returned the bow and quiver to their places. He knew that out of all the weapons that would be the one he mastered. Still he followed the other to the swords racks. He took in each one. Without holding one he wasn't sure if they were right for him. It wasn't like with the bow where he instinctively knew. 

Without an order he began testing the blades. He started with the short swords before moving to the longer swords. The short swords didn't fit right into his hands. They weren't balanced as he swung them trying to get a feel. 

The one and a half handed swords were better suited for him. They were too long that he was over balanced. Nor were they so short that he was under balanced. 

In the end he chose a hand and a half sword that was straight with a broad blade. He felt comfortable with it in his hands and the practice swings proved he could use it. 

Al Owal picked up a curved one handed sword. He indicated for David to stand in front of him. 

The two faced off. David's eyed the elder man with trepidation. The man came at him with slow precise movements. David despite his trepidation went to block. 

He froze at the order, "Hold that position."

So he did. The sword was held in both hands high above his head. His elbows were locked waiting for the order to move or the adjustments. 

Al Owal brought his guard down slightly so that it wasn't so high. Then he pushed David's elbows in to protect his sides. 

"Don't guard so high that you leave yourself unprotected in other areas," the alpha reprimanded, "Now again."

So they went. David learning the motions of how to use a blade. Somewhere in the back of his mind it felt familiar but it wasn't instinctive as the bow had been. 

Despite the alpha's gruffness he was a good teacher. David worked to learn everything he could. To learn it well. On a rare occasion he would see a sort of half smile on the other's face. As soon as it appeared however it was gone.


	6. Training part 2

David's POV 

Sparks flew as swords clashed. His own sword was heavy in his hand as he ducked around a strike meant for his head. 

A man stood across from him grey eyes watching David's every move. The only thing that could be see was the man's eyes. He wore a cowl that covered the other's face. He was a black Kevlar jacket. A sword sheath was belted across his left side.

David moved forward once more in attack form. Steel clashed against steel once more. The clanging got louder with each hit. Every hit got stronger with each passing moment. 

As he was for an overhead strike he overstretched himself. His opponent saw the opening and struck. The strike was side stepped and as David went to recover the man attacked him. He was unable to recover in time to stop the side cut aimed at his left side.

The strike was made with the blunt side of the sword. Pain drove him to his knees. The sword was then at his throat. David stilled his eyes searching out the grey ones before him.

A baritone voice said from behind him, "Hold, initiates."

All around them the swords fighting had stopped. Each initiate was at a sharp attention. David didn't move from his kneeling position. 

A black haired man came from around David's side. He was wearing a dark green robe with a black shirt and dress pants. Ra's scent of a scorched desert just after sunset was noticeable but not overwhelming. 

Ra's lifted David's sword hand and immediately he released the sword. In the next moment the sword was at his opponents throat. A hand motioned for him to rise.

Once he was standing the man said nodding slightly to his feet, "Do not let your footing betray you. Let the power come not from strength of your attack. But from the ground which holds your feet."

David bowed his head as he replied, "Yes, my liege."

The cool grey eyes searched his own grey for a moment then he turned away. Oliver took up his ready position once more. His grey eyes met the blue ones of the initiate across from him. 

There was a surprising amount of hatred in the blue ones. He didn't know who this initiate was. No one knew the other's names unless they gave it. Even their mentor's simply called them initiates. 

David's mentor sometimes would call him Al Sahim. It wasn't often typically when he did a particularly good job. The first time he heard Al Sahim they found out that he spoke several languages including Arabic. When he heard Al Sahim his mind immediately supplied the Arrow. Just as he knew that Al Owal meant the First. 

The initiate in front of him was an alpha by his scent. The anger may have come from the fact that David was an omega. One who got a high ranking member of the League as a mentor. 

As part of their training in the League initiates rooms were close to their mentors. David knew better than to go to his mentor unless it was a big issue. So far there hasn't been a problem he couldn't handle himself. Though if Tanner had anything to say about that his nightmares were a huge problem. 

Most nights David spent them training in a nearby training hall. He went through his training katas looking to improve his lacking swordsmanship. It was slow going but he was beginning to show. 

There was a sharp command, "Maratan 'ukhraa!"

David lunged forward trying to use Ra's advice. Using the ground put not only more power behind his attacks but there was less openings.

Sword clashed with sparks flying across their training room. This exercise was not just in improving his swordsmanship. It was teaching them to be aware of their surroundings. Other initiates were fighting around him. A mistake here would cost him. 

David moved forward once more in attack form. Steel clashed against steel once more. The clanging got louder with each hit. Every hit got stronger with each passing moment. 

As he was for an overhead strike he adjusted his form. When the alpha went to strike his exposed side, David sidestepped. Then before the other could react he launched himself at the man. The dulled side of his sword hit the man's shoulder. Then it was placed at his throat. 

David was breathing hard and his cold grey eyes never left the alpha's blue eyes. Again the order came out for them to hold. 

Al Owal came up next to David and order quietly, "Qaf 'iilaa 'asful, Al Sahim. Laqad antahayna huna lhdha alyawma."

Immediately he sheathed his sword at his side. Al Owal rumbled with approval before he said, "Let's go. You need a shower before you meet with another member of the League."

David asked curious, "Who are we meeting?"

His mentor said looking around carefully, "His name is Al Sayf. He isn't seen very often. It's even more rare that he takes an interest in initiates. You must be careful when you meet with him. He is the oldest member of the League. Even older than the Demon's Head himself."

Al Sayf, the Sword of the League. Even as an initiate he had heard of the man. Some said that he was simply a ghost. Few in recent memory had ever seen the man. The question was what did he want with David. 

David didn't even have a surname to go with his first. There were images and dreams he couldn't explain. Names that led to nowhere. Phrases that felt like they were important but he couldn't remember why. 

Al Owal answered his thoughts as they went down unfamiliar halls, "Warith  
brought you here, Al Sahim. She is the Demon Head's daughter and is not known for bringing home strays. You are an oddity even without your memory loss."

An oddity in a group of assassins. That was the last thing anyone wanted to be here. 

Al Owal's POV 

Leaving the young omega in the Sword's hall he went to the meeting hall. Ra's had called for a meeting between the mentors. It was to be away from their initiates preferably with them busy. 

David or Al Sahim as Al Owal had taken to calling him was a good initiate. He had difficulties with his lack of memories but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. His skill with a bow earned him the name Al Sahim. It wasn't official yet. Not until the omega was cleansed by the fire. When he would become an official member. 

When he entered the meeting hall he noted the other member had already arrived. He recieved nods of acceptance as he walked up. Ra's had his back to them examining something on the table in front of him. 

They all stiffened when their liege turned his attention to them. It wasn't unusual for Ra's to check on the progress of the initiates. To find out if there was any that would stand out. Or if there was a troublemaker. 

The older alpha rumbled out, "How is this set of initiates? Are there any who stand out? Or should be watched?"

Owal didn't speak at first. He wanted to see if there was anyone else. Or if any of the other's had taken notice of his young omega. 

The other alphas shook their heads and replied that their initiates weren't special. Nor did they seem to have any problems with them. 

Arya said her green eyes glancing at Owal briefly before turning back to their liege, "My initiate seems to have problem with Owal's. The problem seems to be that our amnesiac is an omega. From what I have observed the young omega ignores it and does nothing to provoke the reactions. Instead focuses on his own training. Another thing is that the omega is skilled with a bow. He will make a good fighter if we can assure his loyalty."

Loyalty. That was the main reason why they had not let the initiates go on a practical training session. A month after initiates began training they allowed them to go to a large city. There the initiates would try to tag members of the League without making themselves suspicious. League members would also be looking to tag them. 

Their reasoning behind not going so far was the amnesiac. David as he remembered was unsure about his loyalties. The only reason he was here was that they saved his life. If they let him go there was little doubt in Owal's mind that he would go to Zurich. 

So far the only one that had earned any trust from David was Tanner. The only way to gain his trust was to give him the chance to leave. It was a sign that they were placing trust in him. 

Owal knew that his liege would not go for it. There were too many unanswered questions. Too many unknowns with the man. 

Another issue was that the killer known as Bourne had disappeared. Right when they pulled this man out of the water. Jason Bourne disappeared. So far there had been no resurfacing. They had to wonder if the killer and their amnesiac were the same person. If he was and they let him out then they would have to start the hunt again. This time from the one who they helped recover.

Ra's attention was drawn to him now. Owal bowed his head as he replied to the unasked question, "He has earned the name Al Sahim. His skill with a bow and has improved greatly in his swordsmanship. Even your correction was taken immediately and worked into his training. If we can get his loyalty we will have a valuable member in him."

Ra's eyes turned contemplative. Owal stood waiting for his decision.

A/N google translates.   
1\. Again!  
2\. Stand down, Arrow. We are done here for today.


	7. A choice to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's carefully considers Al Owal's words. He gives David a choice. one that will decide his future

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Shou-loatheUndying: thanks for your review my friend. Delta is just his call sign in medusa. Alphas are big and strong. Tend to be stronger than the other. Betas are like regular humans. Omegas can have children whether male or female. They tend to be seen as the weaker sex. They are not. 

Al Owal's POV 

Ra's was silent for long enough to make them nervous. Al Owal was particularly nervous for his young student. His lord could choose to end the man's life. Or he could give the man a choice. No matter what his liege chose Al Owal woudo have no choice but to accept it. 

That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Watching Al Sahim these last few weeks had been extraordinary. He wanted to see how far the other could go. 

Grey eyes turned to them and Ra's ordered, "Bring me Al Sahim as you call him."

That wasn't a decision. It was simply an order to bring the man back to him. Not what he was expecting and Al Owal could only hope for the best. 

The trip to the Sword's hall was a long one. Even as he approached the sounds of steel clashing upon steel could be heard. It made him worried slightly for the boy he had begun to train. What he found surprised him. 

Al Sayf who was easily distiguisgable by his taller stouter form clashed expertly with Al Sahim. The younger man was agile but his speed was far outmatched by the elder swordsman. Despite this however the youth was holding his own. The sweat that gleamed off his forehead bright. 

Their swords locked at the hilt and Al Owal knew he had to stop this before it went any further. Ra's Al Ghul was not a man to be kept waiting. Unless one was not favorable of their head.

He let out a sharp whistle drawing both men's attention. Al Sahim had enough sense to sheath his blade immediately. Al Sayf simply watched in amusement. 

Al Owal reprimanded calmly, "I sent you here to speak with, Al Sayf. Not to fight with him, Al Sahim. What were you thinking?"

"That would be my fault," came the low baritone of the other alpha, "I wanted to see what the pup could do. I heard even from here that he was skilled with a blade. I'll have to test your skills with a bow next time."

Al Sahim bowed his head slightly to the man but didn't say anything. Al Owal gripped the younger's arm and began to lead them out. Normally he would have the man at least put up his blade but he was going to meet the Demon's Head. There was no telling how this meeting would go. 

As if sensing his thoughts Al Sahim asked stiffly, "Am I meeting, our lord? I didn't think he normally oversaw trainings beyond usual reports." 

Our lord? Well that was a pleasant surprise. So far the omega had avoided addressing Ra's unless absolutely necessary. Every time he had it had been in a stiff formal tone. He was right however. 

Ra's usually avoided the initiates once they had seen his power. There was little need for him to interact with them except in training. Even in training it was only occasionally. 

Al Owal replied honestly, "You are. Keep a cool head here, Al Sahim. It may just save your life."

The blond turned to look at him for a moment. It took all of his years of self control not to gasp. For the first time since they met there was a hint of blue in the grey eyes. It wasn't much and few would have noticed it but it was there.

Al Sahim replied honestly as they neared the door, "I will try."

They entered without another word. Al Owal rejoined his fellow assassins while Al Sahim stood off to one side. 

David's POV 

He stood stock still as he awaited Ra's judgment. Questions ran through his mind. 

Had he done something wrong? Or was this Ra's deciding he wasn't worth the trouble of training?

According to be Al Owal and Al Sayf he was not doing bad for an initiate. His swordplay had come along way in just a few short weeks. His archery had become more deadly and accurate than even some of the League. At least according to Al Owal. Given that the alpha wasn't one to hand out compliments he took it. 

Ra's grey eyes met his own. David did not flinch away as he gazed at the man. This man held his fate in the palm of his hands. For some reason that he could not explain David felt no fear at this. 

Ra's said finally circling David, "I have recieved some advice from your mentor. While the advice of one is something to consider. The advice of two is something to heed. Especially when they are held in high regard."

David remained silent keeping his back straight and his gaze forward. He didn't enjoy having the man walk behind him but didn't fight him. If the man wanted him to move he would say so. For now he would simply swallow his pride. 

Ra's continued after a moment, "Their advice has all been the same. You do not trust us or have loyalty to the cause. Simply put the only thing keeping you here is the fact that we saved you."

The omega frowned. It wasn't the only thing keeping him there. Aside from the one alpha he had not had any real problems with anyone. They mostly left him to train and heal in peace. 

He would forever be grateful at their saving his life. While he still didn't know who he was or why he ended up half dead in the French waters, he did know one thing. These people saved him and for that he would serve Ra's Al Ghul until he was released. 

Ra's said in a low gravelly tone, "I am heeding their advice. As we know you now as David I release you from my service. I will have one of my men take you wherever you wish to go. I give you three days to make your decision. The choice is yours and yours alone."

David could not stop the shock he felt. He was released? Just like that? No strings attached?

Another set of thoughts invaded those. Had he done something wrong? What made them change their minds?

He inquired carefully keeping his tone respectful, "Did I do something wrong, my liege? If I did please enlighten me."

There was a flash of surprise in Ra's gaze before it was carefully hidden. David wasn't even completely sure he had seen it. 

Ra's rumbled, "You have not done anything wrong. In fact you have done well, initiate. However your heart does not lie with us. Not yet. So we are giving you a chance. If you take it then you were never meant to be one of us. If you are still here in three days time you made your choice to stay. I will expect you to have your heart settled by then."

With that Ra's spun on his heel and left the room. David could not believe what he was hearing. This was his chance to find out who he was. Or this was his chance to stay and continue to find a place in this world. His heart was torn between the two choices.


	8. A choice to be made part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Shou-loatheUndying: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. He has a decision to make. 

white collar black wolf: thanks for your review my friend. 

David's POV 

Al Owal suspended his training pending his decision. The alpha explained he didn't want to influence his decision. 

Beyond that the way he was treated didn't change. Other assassins still treated him as an initiate. Though some eyes held wariness. It wasn't often that the Demon's Head gave someone the chance to leave. 

What was strange was that since the offer was made he found Al Sayf shadowing him. The had only spoken briefly before he was called away. Most of their time together had been in swordplay. 

He called out as he turned a corner down a deserted hallway, "For an assassin you're not very sneaky. Why are you following me?"

The assassin came from the shadows as he replied, "If I didn't want you to know I was there. You wouldn't. What is your decision little omega? Will you leave or will you stay?"

David opened his mouth to retort to the little comment. Then he closed it. The alpha was correct he had to make a decision. 

He replied leaning back on his heels, "I'm not sure. Honestly I am grateful for everything the League has done for me. Without them I would have died."

Al Sayf nodded and waited. Taking his cue David continued, "I want to know who I am. There is more to this than just the pieces from my nightmares and random flashbacks."

Al Sayf said echoing his thoughts, "At the same time you don't want to leave. You feel strangely safe here even surrounded by assassins."

Mutely he nodded. That was exactly how he felt. 

The alpha continued, "It is your choice. As the Demon's Head said, they will take you to wherever you want. From there you must find your own path. On the other hand you could stay here. Many of our number have seen the skill you possess. You would do well with us."

As quickly as he had come Al Sayf was gone. David was feeling more conflicted than ever. 

He wandered the halls until he realized that he was at the training room. It was the room he had used ever since he was cleared for training. Day or night he was allowed to use it as long as he didn't disturb anyone. 

When he entered the first thing he saw was that Al Owal was going through his katas. For a moment David hesitated. Then before he could really consider it he grabbed his own sword. 

Starting from the other side of the mat he began his katas starting with the one that Al Owal was on. If they synced their katas and he didn't mess one up they would meet in the middle. 

As part of his training he had seen other members do this. Some partners could go so fast one would think the room was on fire. Sparks would fly as steel clashed against steel. 

He was careful about each placement of his body. Even one wrong movement could end in being cut. The swords were not blunted but dangerously sharp. It made mistakes more painful and less likely to be repeated. 

It only took a brief few moments for them to meet up. All his worries and the thoughts of his pending decision washed away. All that was left was the clashing of steel upon steel. 

It became something of a dance as David fell into the familiar katas. In just a few short weeks he had taken to them like a fish to water. He was mindful of each placed strike. Of how he was using his footing. 

Gentle taps of Al Owal's nondominte hand corrected his stance. They weren't often but he was grateful for them. 

Sparks continued to fly right up until he misstepped. There was no correcting the misstep. The hilt of Al Owal's sword hit his midsection. The pain was excruciating but brief. David found himself once more on the mats of the training room looking up at his mentor. 

Al Owal held out his hand and David didn't hesitate to take it. In that moment he knew his decision was already made. 

Al Owal's POV 

After the day spent training he did not see his initiate with a broken mind again. He knew that it was the man's decision to stay or go. It was he who put the idea out there. Still he hated to see such potential go to waste. 

If Al Owal was honest with himself it was just that. He felt a pull to the omega. Something he at first just brushed aside. As the omega's mentor it wouldn't be appropriate. 

As time passed however he realized he couldn't quite put it aside. He watched Al Sahim grow in a short time. The younger man was coming into himself.

The three days passed in relative quickness. Al Owal felt disappointment when he saw Al Sahim wasn't at breakfast. 

As he passed by the initiate table he heard, "I heard the amnesiac wasn't in his bed this morning. None of the mentors have seen him today either. I bet he abandoned his duties."

He paused in his steps. It didn't go unnoticed by other members of the League. Many of them looked up from their plates.

He listened to the younger alpha, "I bet he couldn't take the heat. Everyone knows the only thing that an omega is good for is a good fuck."

There was shifting from the others members let him know he wasn't the only one who heard. The League took in all kinds of people. Men women. Alphas omegas. It didn't matter who you were just that you were willing to fight for what you believe in. 

The alpha continued to dig a hole for himself, "Or maybe the Demon's Head killed him. Either way it's good riddance it's not like he would ever make it as assassin."

Al Owal snapped, "On your feet, initiate!"

The younger alpha was on his feet in the next second. His face paled significantly when he saw who it was. 

Then his face hardened, "The little whore doesn't deserve to be here. He is an omega." 

Al Owal growled, "Do you think you can take any omega? That they are all so weak that you can do as you please to them? Al Namar," he didn't even finish the call out before the omega appeared at his shoulder, "Do you take this challenge?"

Namar looked towards the door as if seeking permission before he growled, "I will. Initiate you will meet me in the south side training room in five minutes."

The young initiate's jaw set stubbornly as he left the room. When Al Owal turned he noticed the Demon's Head by the door. There was disapproval in his eyes but not towards Al Owal. It was on the initiate who earned the ire of most of the League. 

Once the two fighters were gone Al Owal approached his liege. Ra's said as their gazes met, "Do you know what your initiate decided? I know a boat and one of our planes left in the night."

It would make tracking the other difficult. Still he didn't know for sure that Al Sahim left. 

He answered short but respectfully, "I have not seen him, my liege. Do you think he left?"

Ra's replied coolly, "No one has seen him since you left him in the training room. He could have left in the night without a word. If he isn't here then he made his choice."

Al Owal bowed his head in respect. That was his dismissal. Find out if Al Sahim was still there. If not then they would continue as they had before. The hunt for Bourne would be renewed as Al Owal had time to look at it. If Al Sahim was still there then they would continue as before.


	9. A choice to be made part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Shou-loatheUndying: thanks for your review my friend. Sorry I couldn't resist the temptation. We will be seeing a lot more of nyssa and Oliver interactions. Something is about to change the very dynamics of what of the league. 

Al Owal's POV 

The entirety of the League was in the te training hall. Everyone whether they were alpha, beta, or omega wanted to see what the omega would do to the alpha. Namar was not named Tiger for nothing. 

The young alpha and Namar were on the mats. Both held their swords in a ready position. Ra's walked to the mats his grey eyes examining both of them carefully. 

Then he snapped, "No killing. Everything else is allowed. Begin." 

The fool of an alpha moved right as the Demon's Head stopped speaking. It would have been proper for the pup to wait for their leader to get off the mats first. He would no doubt pay for his transgression in the next training. 

Disrespect is not tolerated by anyone in the League. Those foolish enough to show it were punished severely. 

He watched in amusement as the initiate's futile attempts to get past Namar's guard were blocked. The Tiger was simply toying with the young man. The youth wasn't intelligent enough to realize that he was being played. It was too bad the Demon's Head ordered no killing. The pup deserved it for the way he spoke. 

To his surprise he spotted the Warith in the far corner. She wasn't one to participate in these events. Then again it was likely she heard the insults about the very man she had ordered saved. Al Sahim owed the Warith his life. 

Like Al Sahim, Nyssa was an omega. She didn't let the designation define her. None of the League let their designations define them. 

Supposedly omegas were supposed to be the softer of the three. Yet here they had some of the most dangerous omegas on the planet. 

While uncommon there were a few who found mates in Nanda Parbat. It was something that had to be done with care. There was never a guarantee that you would return. 

His attention was returned to the battle when there was a cry of pain. The upper bicep of the initiates right arm was cut deeply. 

"That looks like it hurt," a familiar voice said echoing his own thoughts, "What did he do to earn Namar's wrath?"

Al Owal didn't jump at the voice or give any indication of his surprise. There was surprise however in him at the sound of the voice. He had begun to have doubts that he would be seeing his initiate again. 

Yet, there Al Sahim stood watching with his arms folded. Grey blue eyes watched the two men fighting. There was a hardness in the eyes that Al Owal could understand. 

Al Sahim hated being looked down upon because of his designation. He Hated that it was Namar fighting and not himself.

Owal replied softly, "It does. The stipulation from the Demon's Head was no killing. Everything else in the fight is valid. I do have to wonder though. Where have you been? No one has seen you since the first day."

Al Sahim replied with a small smile, "I've been in the Sword's hall. There is an extra room that he allows me to use. I needed time and room to think away from everyone."

Owal's eyes widened slightly in surprise. When he introduced the initiate to Al Sayf he did not expect this. Al Sayf was one of the most reclusive members of the League. It was rare that he left his hall unless it was by the order of the Demon's Head. 

Namar it seemed was tired of playing with the initiate. As the young alpha came in to attack Namar blocked the strike. Then he grabbed the other's sword arm forcefully twisting it until there was a loud crack. 

There was a cry of pain as his feet were swept out from under him. Then the young alpha was pinned there until he cried out, "I yield!"

Namar let him up after a moment and bowed to Ra's. The Demon's Head inclined his chin in acknowledgement but nothing more. 

Cold grey eyes stared down at the initiate as he said, "Let this be a lesson to you, initiate," out of the corner of Owal's eye he caught sight of Al Sahim moving, "Designition is nothing more than a label. If you want to be seen as being better than you must prove it."

As Ra's back turned Al Sahim was nearing them. The other members of the League had begun to disperse so not many saw what exactly happened next. 

Ra's was shoved suddenly out of the way by Al Sahim. The younger man who had only been wearing a black shirt and black pants had not protection from the blade that pierced his abdomen. The omega didn't stop there instead of collapsing he took the alpha down to the ground the sword still lodged in his side. 

There was only half a second of shock before it passed. The League immediately sprang into action. Some pulling Al Sahim off the young alpha. Others disarming and securing the man. One of the members slipped out to find a healer. 

Al Owal was beside his initiate's side a moment later growling, "Fool! What were you thinking doing that?"

Another person appeared at the omega's side. It Ana she carefully removed the sword as to not inflict anymore damage upon the omega.

She growled, "I just fixed you up and here you go nearly killing yourself. What the hell were you thinking?"

Al Sahim said looking up at the ceiling, "I could see his intentions as the Demon's Head was speaking. No doubt he felt slighted by Ra's and wanted revenge. I couldn't let that happen. Not after everything you all have done for me."

The young omega tried to rise but four sets of hands stopped him. Owal paused looking up to see both Ra's and Nyssa having kneeled down. 

The Warith ordered calmly, "Aibqi ya 'akhi. Alakharin sawf yaetanun alkhayin."

Ana said after a moment, "You are very lucky, Al Sahim. The sword missed everything important but you will need to stay in the healing hall. However you will make a full recovery."

Al Sahim gave a cheeky grin but winced when they hauled him to his feet. Owal ducked his head under one arm to support the omega. When he looked up there was something unfamiliar in the Demon's Head's eyes. Something he couldn't quite place. 

There wasn't time to think on it instead he helped his initiate to the healing halls. There would be time for this later. 

A/N translations. 

1\. Stay down brother.  
2\. The other will take care of the traitor.


	10. A name part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Shou-loatheUndying: thanks for your review my friend. Not abandoned. Updates will be slower though because I'm working at a different job and it causes me to have very little time to myself. I'm glad you enjoy the chapter. Fanfiction has been weird sometimes. 

Unknown's POV 

He lay in the healing hall without a shirt. The black shirt he had been wearing useless with the large cut in its side. Ana had done an expert job in stitching up his side. 

Al Owal so far had not left his side even when Ana declared he would suffer no permanent damage. It was as if his mentor became a silent protector. 

Eventually Al Owal stated, "With your actions today you have gained a lot of the League's respect. Not many initiates or even full fledged members would have jumped in front of a blade meant for the Demon's Head."

The man without memories replied, "Most people here chose to come here. I was saved by the Demon's Head and Warith. As long as they will have me, my loyalty is to them."

Ra's Al Ghul could have ordered his death long before he awoke. He could have killed the man without memories at any point during healing and training. Instead he taught the man and allowed him to heal. 

What truly sealed his loyalty was the offer. To leave without any consequences. Very few people would have given such a chance. 

Al Owal tapped just to the side of his wound, "This is proof of your loyalty. You did well, Al Sahim. Just remember that your are my student. I would rather not see you dead."

He smiled at his mentor. The alpha was truly something else. Al Owal reprimanded him when he deserved it but it was never more than he deserved. 

Jumping in front of a blade had been stupid of him. He did not regret the action however. Ra's did not deserve to die because another alpha thought of himself to high and mighty for order. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the room opening and Hudu entering followed by Ra's. Al Owal was on his feet and when the man without memories tried to follow suit a hand on his shoulder prevented him. Hudu was agile in his old age and had moved to prevent the young omega from rising. 

Ra's ordered firmly, "Stay down. You do not need to rise for me. Not in your condition," then he turned to Al Owal, "Leave us for the moment."

Al Owal bowed before leaving the room. Hudu took a seat next to him and there was an unknown emotion in his eyes. 

In the Demon Head's hands were two files. Both were thick with paper and it made him curious. 

Ra's stated calmly, "When you first came to Nanda Parbat, I sent your blood off to be tested. Like you, I wanted to know who you are. This afternoon it came back."

Ra's opened the file and read off, "This is your more complete file."

The unknown man took the file with unsteady hands. Finally he would know who he was. 

DNA match:  
Designation: Omega.   
Name: Oliver Queen.   
Status: Presumed Dead  
Mother: Moira Queen.  
Status: Alive  
Designation: Omega.   
Adopted father: Robert Queen.   
Status:Dead  
Designation: Alpha  
Biological Father: Malcolm Merlyn   
Status: Alive  
Designation: Alpha 

His name was Oliver Queen. Finally he had a name!

According to his file he was twenty three years old. He had been missing since he was sixteen. 

Ra's continued drawing Oliver's attention from the file, "Oliver Queen is not a name that is familiar to me. The name Malcolm Merlyn however is a familiar name. He was once one of the League. Al Saher was one of my horseman. It was for his other son that he asked to leave my service. A request that I granted."

The Magician. So the man that sired him was once of the League. He wondered what the man's favored weapon was and why he would leave a son behind for the training he received. 

From the file Oliver left behind a mother, father, and sister. There was no steady partner or a child in his life. Very little would have tied him to Starling City.

Then his attention went to the second file. What could that possibly be? It would take him some time to read through his file. Hopefully that would trigger memories. 

Ra's sighed, "This is another file that was connected to your DNA. As you can see it isnt nearly as thick as the other."

Carefully the man known as Oliver took the file. On the front page was a picture of a much younger version of him. Haunted grey eyes stared back at him. The file read:

First assignment: Operation Meduda   
Classification: Eyes only.   
Name: David Webb  
Call sign: Delta  
Team assignment: Century Team 12

Second assignment: Operation Treadstone 71.   
Classification: Eyes only. No computer documents allow. Must see Alexander Conklin or David Abbot for permission to read files. 

The name Abbot sparked something in the back of his mind. With a white hot flash of pain he was incased in a memory. 

Flashback

A man with black hair and green eyes stood before him. Oliver stood straight backed his eyes forward. A cold grey color shower the darkness of his heart. 

The man inquired calmly, "You know this is strictly voluntary, David? You dont have to go through with this. That once you are set up we can't put someone else in."

Oliver answered his voice like gravel, "Alex has already explained this to me, Abbot. If we are to catch the Jackel another killer has to be in play. You and Alex will be my only contacts as I go undercover as Jason Bourne."

Abbot sighed looking far older than his forty years, "Then its settled then. We will assign you Doctor Panov to monitor your mental health," Oliver made a face at the name, "Don't give me that look. Your mind isn't exactly stable after your time in Medusa. This way ensures that we have a warning in case Delta returns."

"As long as our agreement stand, Abbot."

The older man replied seriously, "Unless your life is on the line the only one you will actually kill is, Carlos." 

"Agreed."

End of flashback

Oliver blinked as he came out of the memory. What the hell was that? Who in the hell was Jason Bourne and why did he have the feeling he would not like the answer?


End file.
